Vehicles used for transporting people or goods may be equipped with one or more radar antennas to detect and estimate the shape of objects near the vehicle. A radar antenna signal typically consists of a main lobe that projects out of the antenna and into the space in front of the antenna. The radar antennas may be phased array antennas. The vehicle may be able to steer the beam generated by the phased array antenna using a phase shifter to generate constructive interference in many different directions. As the vehicle moves through the environment, the vehicle may gather information through the radar antenna and other sensors, such as imaging data, information about riders, and information about its own vitals. Currently this information is generally transmitted to a server in large batches while the vehicle is not in operation. This is both inefficient and untimely, as it is desirable to transmit urgent data as soon as possible once it is gathered.